Love cant happen
by wwefan01
Summary: Baliey is the daughter of Jbl. SHe comes to the wwe so she can rebulid a relationship with him. But what happens when love comes a facter betweens her and her Dads enemy. this story takes place after wrestlemania 21 during the cenajbl fued. please r and r
1. Metting Him

A/N Hey all this story is set after wrestlemania 21 during the JBL and John Cena feud enjoy 

Chapter 1 Meeting Him

As John Cena walked into the arena happier and prouder then he ever felt. Just last Sunday he won the WWE Championship from JBL. He felt like he was walking on air and nothing could bring him down. When he turned the corner he locked eyes with the most beautiful girl. Without even thinking twice he walked up to her and said "John Cena wwe champion, and you are."

The mystery women smiled and said, "Bailey Layfiled"

"Layfiled is there a chance you're related to JBL?" John asked hopping that she wasn't.

"Yea I am he is my dad." Bailey said with a smile

"That's got to suck." John took a look at her and thought to himself _"She is beautiful, how can she be JBL'S daughter she doesn't seem like the spoiled rich type, and I never imaged JBL would let his kid have tattoos and pricings." _John then noted she was caring a lot of bags so he spoke up and said "Let me help you out there it looks like you got a lot to carry."

Bailey smiled and said in a thankful voice, "Oh thank you that would be great." She handed John One of her three bags. They started walking in the direction of JBL'S locker room.

"So what's it like being JBL'S daughter. Don't take this the wrong way but the guy seems like a ass." John asked

"Its hard you always seem to have to impress him and always have to do everything prefect, it relay sucks and its cool he is an ass." Bailey said

John chuckled lightly "Hear it is I would take your bags in but I relay don't feel like getting jumped by your dad and his little bitches."

"Yea that's a good ideal well I hope to see you around Cena, its nice meeting you." Bailey said relay sweetly. Then she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Smiling one more time she turned around and went into the locker room and shut the door behind her. John smiles big and walks off with his cheek tingling a little from the sweet kiss she just gave him.

"Hey dad" Bailey said as she entered the room. 'So how have you bean"

"How do you think I have bean I have just lost my belt to that thug Cena." JBL said furiously

"Sorry just wanting to know how you have been I haven't seen you for 6 months my bad for being curries." She replied "So were are all your people at your what do you call them . . .. Oh yea your cabinet."

"They should be hear any minuet." JBL stated "Are you coming down to the ring with us because if you are you have to change out of that crap you call clothes. I am not having my daughter go out there with me looking like a slob and try your best to cover up those things that you call art." Referring to her tattoos. "While you're at it take out the pricing." JBL then stormed out of the room. Bailey started to think that this was a bad ideal. She decided to go for a walk and get some air, and maybe just disappear for a wile.


	2. A Crush?

Chapter 2 A Crush

A couple hours later Bailey returned to her dad's lockers. The second she got there her Dad started to yell at her "Were have you been young lady the show is starting in 30 minuets and you are not even in a proper outfit. I told you to change your clothing and take that stupid eye ring out. Now go change you look like a slob." JBL was stemming.

Bailey didn't even argue she did as she was told. While she was changing Bailey was thinking if she should leave. She came hear to get closer with her Dad but he just pushed her away and still refused to accept who she was. Bailey finally deiced to put on a long black skirt and a long sleeved white blouse. As she looked in the mirror she wanted to kill herself because of what she was wearing. She walked out of the room and said to her dad "Better, is it good enough for you? You can't see any of my tattoos and my eye ring is gone happy."

JBL said very pleased "Yes very now you can come out to ring side with me, and we need to go Orlando's mach is next and is against that thug Cena." Bailey smiled a bit when he said Johns name. Then Bailey started to think, "_Why am I smiling my Dad hates the guy I cant like him. He is very sexy and got a very nice ass. I wonder if he is any good in bed? Were in the hell did that come from. I don't like him. Not happening, I cant I won't, o shit I like him. I have a crush on my dads worst enemy o god what am I going to do"_

Bailey got into a limo with 3 other guys in it they were Doug and Danny Basham andOrlando Jordan. She introduced herself to all of them and Orlando seemed to be glancing at her, it kind of scared her. Bailey relay didn't like any of her dad's friends, but she was going to be nice. She felt the car takes off, it was a short ride. Her dad got out then her and the rest followed. When she got in the ring she could hear the 'you suck' chants begin. JBL got a mic and yelled "SHUT UP, I am a wresting god I deserve some respect. Now this." Pointing a Bailey "Is my daughter Bailey you people will give her the same dame respect you give me" As he said that John Cena came out. Everyone in the arena was on there feet cheering as he came out. John and Bailey locked eyes for a couple of seconds but it seemed like eternity. Everyone except Orlando and John got out of the ring. The bell rang and the mach began. John dominated most of the mach. The cabinet did interfere some but that didn't relay matter. John got the fu on Orlando and pin. The cabinet got back to the locker room and JBL started yelling at all of them, 'What was that out there. OJ you lost to that street thug." Turning to Doug and Danny saying, " You guys didn't even try to stop the pin. What do I pay you for, and you" pointing at Bailey, "You just sat back and watched the hole thing, you didn't even try to help. You are just like your mother a no good selfish bitch that never helps out just sits around and has everyone do everything for you" When he said that Bailey heard enough she stormed out of the room running to a empty room crying.

Bailey was there for a couple of hours. When she finally came out there was no one there. Bailey realized that everyone left so she walked out into the parking garage. She heard someone behind her. Bailey turned around to see who it was, she tuned around and it was….

_A/n.. ha ha u have to wait till next chap is it John or JBL or maybe even Orlando Jordan. Well wait till next chap to see _


	3. Talking to Him

Chapter 3 Talking to Him

Bailey turned around to see who it was and it was none other than the wwe champ himself John Cena. John looked at Bailey and said "What are you still doing hear your dad and his little bitches I mean friends left little wile ago?"

Bailey answered in a sarcastic tone, " Oh me and him are just playing a little game called lets make fun of my daughter and ditch her. Its a lot of fun you should try it some time."

John looked at her with sorrow in his eyes, "Your dads is a ass. How could he do that to you?"

"Well it's the fact that he has never liked me. I always was the one that was different then everyone else. I mean I came home with my first pricing when I was 13 I never followed his rules and I was always doing the wrong thing. Its also pretty hard when you have the older brother whom was an All-American graduated top in his class at Harevert and is now the top lawyer in his state. Then there is my little sister that is a fashion designer and is married to a doctor. Of course there me a collage drop out with no intentions on going back or getting married and never getting away with any thing growing up. Also my mom and dad think I'm ugly and worthless piece of trash. I guess I was always shoved to the side, and why in the hell am I telling you all this I don't even know you." Bailey said

"Some times its good to talk to people you don't relay know. It's kind of like a way to get stuff off your chest without feeling like you have to keep up an image. I relay don't know you so its not like to have to keep me thinking you are this person that you are not." John said

"Yea I guess your right I just feel like I should not be hear sometimes like I don't belong hear. My dad is so disappointed in whom I have become and it just piss me off that he wont except me and still love me." State Bailey

John saw a tear role down her face and put her arms around her to give her a tight hug,

"You are a great and beautiful person you're not a ugly piece of trash and your dad is just a jack ass. You are who you are and I like that a lot about you. Please don't leave I need someone to bad mouth JBL round hear. SO are you and your dad done playing that game cause I'm freezing my ass off, and if you need a lift then I got you covered." John said with a sweet smile.

"Yea thanks that would be great. So let's hurry up don't want to freeze that cute ass of yours of slim shady." Bailey joked

"That hut relay, relay hurt. Right hear in my heart." John said as he pointed to his chest then added, " I am a way better rapper and so much hotter then that guy also."

"Better no, hotter let me think about that." Bailey said jokingly. The two got into John's rental and drove on back to the hotel.

When they poled into the hotel parking lot John turned his head and said, "Do you want to go out like on a date with me tomorrow night after the house show."

Bailey hesitated a few seconds then said, " Yea I would love to. I will meet you in the lobby at 11:30 ish or whatever." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek and got out of he car. John just sat there and smiled and said out loud to himself "Shit, I just ask JBL's daughter out. Go I think I'm on crack or in love. Were in the hell did that come from?" John got out of the care thinking tomorrow could not come soon enough.


	4. Date With Him

Chapter 4 Date with Him

It was 12:00 am and Bailey still has not showed up. John was starting to think that she stood him up. _Maybe I should just go. She probably doesn't want to go out with me._ John was thinking just as someone walked up behind him.

"Sir, someone told me to give this to you." A man who worked at the hotel said. John took the piece of paper and opened it to see what is says.

_John, _

_Sorry I am not there. Something came up meet me at the corner of 5th and La Grand I will tell you the whole story. Again I'm relay sorry. _

_BJL _

John smiled and strolled on out of the lobby to his car and drove to the place she told him to be. John parked the car and walked up behind Bailey. He put his hands over her eyes and said "Guess whom sexy."

"Hmmm… let me think Slim Shady." Bailey said

"Women we already talked about this I am not Slim Shady. I am a better rapier than him and hell of a lot sexier then him." John replied

"NO, we decide that you were not a better rapier than him and sexier is still undecided." Bailey said sarcastically." So what are we suppose to be doing for are date because I am relay cold."

"Yea, I really don't know I had reservations at this place but were to late for those so lets eat hear." John said with a smile pointing at the restaurant.

"Sound great just get me inside were there is some heat." Bailey explained

The two went inside, they took their seats the waiter came and took their order. After the waiter left John asked "So what came up that was so imported that I had to meet you hear."

"You see my Dad is PMSing right now and watching my every move, so I could not meet you down in the lobby without him seeing me and you together. It was just a safety thing, I relay did no fell like getting into another argument with him tonight. Plus that creepy Orlando Jordan guy wont leave me the hell alone." Bailey answered

"I did not know guys went through PMSing I was under the impression it was only a chick thing." John said sarcastically

"Yea I did to but you never know, its still undecided what he is." John and Bailey were both laughing. That is how all of dinner was. John and Bailey laughing and joking with one another, and enjoying each other.

As they both got off the elevator Bailey stopped John from going any further. "My Dads room is right next to mien so it might be a better ideal if you did not go any further."

"Oh its cool I don't fell like kicking his ass any way tonight so I guess this is goodbye." John took her hand into his and kissed it "I had a great time tonight I hope we can do it again. Goodnight I hope you don't hate me yet."

"No I don't hate you. YET. But yes John I had a wonderful time I would love to do go out with you again" Bailey leaned up and gently brushed her lips against his. "Goodnight John, thanks for the wonderful time." Bailey walked away and John got back on to the elevator. They both entered there rooms felling so happy and like everything was perfect, but little did they know someone seen them when they were saying there good byes.

_I wonder who it was? I don't even know yet. Andy way thanks for all the reviews keep them coming _


	5. dealing with the thing

Chapter 5: Dealing with the thing

Bailey was so happy she just could not believe how great John was. After all the horrible things her Dad said about him. He was amazing she never felt this way about a guy before. Bailey was so deep in her thinking that the knock at the door startled her. Bailey went to the door wondering who it was, she opened it to revile Orlando Jordan. "What in the hell do you want OJ." She asked

"What the hell do you think you were doing going out on a date with that thug John Cena?" Orlando demanded to know. Bailey's eyes got relay big not knowing what to say." I should go tell your dad what I saw, he would relay love that. But no I got a better ideal." Orlando had a wicked grin on his face as he said "How about I won't tell your dad if you go out on a date with me and then I will forget about the hole thing. I will never say anything about it again."

"Ok, but if you even think that you can use this against me later on, you are messing with the wrong women. Also if you tell anyone about what you saw I will kick your ass from hear to were ever the hell I fell like it." Bailey told this to Orlando with a pissed off look on her faces.

Orlando smiled and put his hand out "Deal I will pick you up at 8 next Monday and remember dress nice." Orlando and her shook hands and he left. Bailey did not know what she was going to do she has to go out on a date with that thing. Then on name came to her head, JOHN CENA, what was she suppose to tell him!

_A/N SO sorry that i save not updated in forever frist family stuff then vactiona and also school well i am soory that this cap is so short i working on the next pleace dont hate me. well tell me what u all think hope u dont hate it. ps if u think i should stop the story and just deleat it cause it that bad then just tell me _


	6. Problems with Him

Chapter 6: Problems with Him

Bailey walked into the arena with her Dad and his cabinet. Still with no clue on what she is suppose to tell John. What should it be she wondered the truth a lie? Bailey was so confused right now, wishing that this problem would just go away. She decided to go on a walk to clear her head and maybe she can figure out a way to tell John.

As she was walking around the arena some one polled her into a locker room. At first she tried to attack the person but then realizing who is was she polled back. "Shady why did u do that, I was about to hit your ass " Bailey said

John snapped right back and said "Oh babe I didn't know u were that kinky if u want to you can hit my ass I don't have and problem with that. Also I don't know how many times I got to tell you this but I'm not slim shady I'm way better than him." John rolled his eyes and continued "Well I polled u in hear to see if u wanted to go out tonight cause I really cant talk to you about that kind of stuff out there." Motioning at the door "So would you like to go with me tonight?"

"Um about that…John u see I'm kind of going out with OJ tonight…so yea we cant sorry" Bailey smiled at John sweetly as she said this.

"Oh I see I will just leave you alone then and you know let u and Orlando start whatever you guys got going on." John turn's around and leaves the locker room

Bailey wipes the tear off her face and walks out knowing she has been gone for to long. As she was walking back Bailey decided that she needed to explain everything to John and hopefully fix all this.

As Bailey entered the locker room her Dad was already there ready to yell at her and he said "Where in the hell have been, u know that your not allowed to go anywhere without one of the cabinet members!"

Bailey looked right at JBl and snapped "Do you want to know were I was well it is not any of your damn concern, I'm 26 years old I'm not a little kid anymore so just stop trying to run my life!"

JBl's eyes widen after all these years she never talked to him like that and there was no way that she was starting now. Without thinking twice JBl raised his hand and slapped her, and watched her fall to the ground. JBl started yelling "You never talk to me like that you bitch, I am your father and you treat me with respect and if I ever hear you talk to me like that again I will do the same thing that I just did!" JBL stormed out of the locker room leaving his shocked and scared daughter on the floor.

Bailey picked herself up from the cold floor and decided to just leave for the night. She got her bags and walked out of the locker room and headed in the direction of the parking area. Walking out to the street and got a cab. The cab driver took her to her hotel, she paid him and went up to her room just wanting some sleep. As soon as she was about to fall asleep there is a hard bang on the door. SO she polls her self out of bed and opens the door to see Orlando Jordan there for the date she was forced to go on.


End file.
